Kelly Paton
| birth_place = Woodstock, Ontario | career_start = 2006 | website = }} Playing career She played on the London Devilettes and Woodstock Jr. Navy Vets club hockey Teams. In her final season with the Devilettes, she recorded 48 goals and 45 assists for 93 points. She set the Devilettes single-season records in goals (49), assists (61), points (110) and games played (49) in 2003. NCAA Her college debut was against the Niagara Purple Eagles on September 29, 2006. She registered a point in her debut by notching a goal. Against the Vermont Catamounts, she reached her 50th career assist (November 1, 2008). Her 100thh career point was reached on February 14, 2009 against the Providence Friars. During the 2006-07 season, she ranked thirteenth in the NCAA rookie scoring at 0.92 ppg http://www.unhwildcats.com/sports/wice/2009-10/bios/PATON%20Kelly She ranked third on the team in both points (32) and assists (19) as well as fourth in goals (13). In the NCAA regional semifinal game vs. St. Lawrence, she recorded two assists. She had at least one point in 24 games. The following season, Paton was sixth on the team in points (21), assists (12) and plus/minus (+28); 3rd in power-play goals (5). From November 24 to January 17, she had 11 points in a ten game span. She played in 32 of 34 regular-season games and all four postseason game Her junior season (2008-09) resulted in Paton being ranked No. 22 in the nation in points per game (1.34) http://www.unhwildcats.com/sports/wice/2009-10/bios/PATON%20Kelly She accumulated 47 points on 21 goals and 26 assists and was the only Huskies player with 20+ goals and 20+ assists while leading the team in shooting percentage (.202). In 21 Hockey East games, she registered 28 points (on twelve goals and sixteen assists). To start the season, she had an eleven game point scoring streak. She started the season with a personal-best 11-game point-scoring streak and ended the season with a nine-game point-scoring streak. In both the Hockey East semifinal and final games, she registered two assists. On January 30, 2009, she recorded her first career hat trick. It was a game against Boston College Hockey Canada Paton’s only experience with Hockey Canada came in 2007 when she was invited to the National Women’s U-22 Team Selection Camp Career stats Awards and honors *Ontario Women’s Hockey Association Provincial Team (2006) *Provincial Women’s Hockey League All-Star Team (2004) *Solid Gold Tournament All-Star Team (2004) * Mission Hockey Rookie of the Week (11/13/06; 2/05/07) * Hockey East All-Tournament Team (2007) * Hockey East Mission All-Rookie Team (2007) *Hockey East All-Academic Team (2009) * Hockey East Second Team All-Star (2009) * Hockey East All-Tournament Team (2009) * Hockey East Mission Rookie of the Month (Nov.2008) * Hockey East Player of the Month (Jan. 2009) * Hockey East Player of the Week (02/02/09) * RBK Hockey/AHCA Women’s Division I 2009-10 First Team All-Americanhttp://www.hockeyeastonline.com/women/presarch/201003/aa031810.pdf *2009-10 New England Women’s Division I All-Star *2009-10 New England Hockey Awards Player of the Yearhttp://www.hockeyeastonline.com/women/presarch/201004/new040210.pdf *Top 10 Finalist, 2010 Patty Kazmaier Award Coaching career On August 5, 2011, Mercyhurst athletic director Joe Kimball annoucned that Paton would part of the coaching staff for the 2011–12 Mercyhurst Lakers women's ice hockey season. http://www.hurstathletics.com/news/2011/8/5/WHOCK_0805113357.aspx Personal She graduated from Huron Park Secondary School in 2006, where she lettered in ice hockey and golf. As a golf player, she was a member of the Ontario Provincial Golf Team (2004) References Category:Born in 1988 Category:Canadian women's ice hockey players Category:Female ice hockey players Category:New Hampshire Wildcats women's ice hockey players